Talk:Rarity/@comment-1037137-20110806223901
Okay, a reality check is in order here. I was shocked to find these kind of comments about Rarity, who seems to be misunderstood by a number of people. Yes, I myself am a MAJOR Rarity fan, but putting my own fandoms aside for the moment, let's look at a few reasons why some of these assumptions about her character are seriously misplaced. People seem to mistake Rarity's focus on fashion and style as pure selfishness. Well, that's like saying everybody in the fashion industry is selfish and conceited, an unfortunate stereotype that simply does not apply to the whole, and is merely played up by the media in some instances. There is a difference between enjoying fashion and selfishness. Rarity is a fashion designer who takes enormous pride in her outfits, yes, but never at the expense of others. Rarity is simply a person who cares about maintaining her appearance. Is there any of us who don't? She's a naturally beautiful pony, and thus is simply working to remain attractive. She rarely comments negatively on another's looks, all of her fashion endeavors are geared towards making others' positive characteristics shine, as shown in the episode where she selflessly made dresses for her friends when she did not have to, and she made those less-than-stellar remakes when she didn't have to either, all solely to make them happy. How is she selfish then, may I ask? Also, Rarity is merely ladylike, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just part of her persona. Most people don't like getting dirty, similar to her case, although admittedly there are times where she can be a little petty about it. And her fancy accent and speech and walking, she's not trying to outshine everyone necessarily, she's just being mature and polite. Maybe not all of those mannerisms are necessary to accomplish that, but it's only on occasion that she brags about her looks or privileges. She doesn't demean anyone just to be snobby or out of habit, she rarely does that. She's good friends with Rainbow Dash and Applejack despite their differences, and let's face it guys: At times they ARE ruffians. But that remark was made when those two were showing off as well in front of Trixie, they almost had egos going as well. Well, so did Rarity, but at least she tried to conduct herself in a way that wouldn't require her to look foolish. She's very considerate of others when they need help, and when she commissions others to help her, she's quite fair to them. I seem to recall her generously giving Spike various gifts for helping her, usually gems, and apologizing at times when she is short-tempered or humbled in front of the others. She DOES have a sense of fairness and humility, two very essential qualities to a likable individual. Finally, Rarity didn't make Blueblood look like an ass, he was pretty much an ass. He was quite selfish much of the time and very petty, not having the decency to open doors by himself for Rarity or himself; no it HAD to be her. Yeah, both of them were petty about it, but he coulda done it quietly rather than harshly rebuke her. Also, he used her cloak without permission to walk over a spill, and used her as a shield from that cake toss. I'd be furious too, wouldn't you? Rarity has never done that sort of thing, even at times when she is a bit prissy. And it wasn't only Rarity he was a jerk to; he harshly rejected Applejack's fritters after giving them to the couple for free, and called it common peasant food. He was rude to both of them. Maybe only once or twice did he ever show any care for her well-being, and Rarity was very patient with him until he pushed her too far. Rarity tried hard to excuse his less civilized actions, but he simply proved too uncouth for her. One would expect better from one of noble status. Dash and AJ have always been tomboyish, Rarity has learned to tolerate their occasional rudeness. Blueblood was actively unconcerned with her or any of a common person's needs. Am I saying Rarity is completely clear of any faults? Well no, she is occasionally too preoccupied with her looks and sometimes makes unnecessary off-hand remarks about others' conduct or behavior, but she doesn't actively bemoan people and just wants to be presentable to most people. The girl likes fashion, that's who she is, that's her living, that's her born talent. She does have a sense of generosity, sometimes too much generosity actually (Those dress remakes were quite a selfless sacrifice, as was her OWN tail in episode two), a sense of humility, a sense of equality, and a strong sense of friendship. Being a fashionista doesn't make her selfish or snobby, and if you compare her to other stereotypical teenage fashionistas seen in both cartoons and real-life, Rarity has MANY of the positive redeeming qualities that those stereotyped characters don't. So enough active hating. If Rarity's not your favorite, then fine, I won't criticize that. But be open-minded to both sides of the story, and don't be so quick to view her negatively, or to compare her negatively to other characters (Fluttershy seems to be popping up a lot in these comparisons; but don't get me wrong, I ADORE Fluttershy too). As a brony, I seriously encourage you guys to be a little less quick to misidentify her love for fashion with selfishness or conceitedness. Anyone who agrees with me, feel free to recopy or repost this if you like. I don't know how many if anyone will feel the need to, but let's love ALL six ponies, because they are all unique and wonderful in their own ways.